A cutting machine of the general nature is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,205 in the form of a machine comprising a tool carrier consisting of a hollow arm and a driving member consisting of a sprocket accommodated inside of the hollow arm, in the front end thereof. On each side of the sprocket there is a bearing, each arranged in a bearing hole in a broad side of the hollow arm. Outside of each bearing there is a rotational tool. Because of this conventional bearing arrangement there is a considerable distance between the two rotational tools. This increases the distance between the two cuts which is a distinct disadvantage. Another shortfall is that the machine is void of any kind of tool guard and nor is any solution of that safety issue suggested in the disclosure of the said US patent.
A machine is disclosed in EP-1,252,956-A1 in which the tool carrier consists of a solid bar of sufficient width for the provision of a desired bending resistance to the tool carrier and also for allowing the provision of a single bearing of desired width in the front end of the bar. The latter is an important technical achievement, making it possible to reduce the distance between the two rotational tools; i.e., the two cuts.